


You Got Me in the Mood, for Love

by soojunqs



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Also Lyricist! Jongdae, Fluff, M/M, Music Producer! Loey, Music! AU, Or At Least I Tried To Fluff, Singer! Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soojunqs/pseuds/soojunqs
Summary: [Prompt #157] SM Entertainment’s award winning producer Loey just wants to write the perfect song for Kyungsoo.Written for The Little Prince DKS fest.





	You Got Me in the Mood, for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Title is taken from Honne's Feels So Good ◑.  
> (PS. Go listen to them, discovered them because of Chanyeol and they're good!) 
> 
> Thanks to my friends, K and A, for reading this fic. It may seem bit rushed and short because I had to rewrite the fic twice bec I was not satisfied :( Hope you all like this though! Enjoy!

 

—

 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo utters worriedly. “Relax, will you?” Kyungsoo caresses Chanyeol’s forearm, reassuring him that there is nothing to worry about. He has sat beside Chanyeol for a while, just watching the taller work on his music.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes remain on his Mac, a music editing application open on the screen. He has been mixing sounds here and there, improving the one he has made Kyungsoo listened to days ago. From the looks of it, he is obviously stressed, eyebrows creased in concentration, and eyes a bit puffy, maybe from sleep deprivation.

 

Kyungsoo noticed Chanyeol’s frustration from the moment he entered the studio, like he’s just short of one mistake away from throwing his musical equipment away and never playing it again. And it makes Kyungsoo think that one breath he makes will make Chanyeol breathe fire.

 

“You don’t understand,” Chanyeol sighs again. It’s the third time now, not that Kyungsoo is counting. “I can’t–I have to make something that will give your voice justice.”

 

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows, unable to believe Chanyeol. “What are you saying? This track is already good.”

 

“But it’s not perfect,” Chanyeol sits up straight, before sighing again. That’s the fourth time. “It has to be perfect.”

 

“Look. I’ve listened to the song twice and trust me when I say it’s good already,” Kyungsoo understands Chanyeol’s perfectionist nature, because he’s like that too, but this is going overboard already. He worries that Chanyeol is pushing himself so hard and in the end, might result to a burn out.

 

He frowns at Chanyeol’s disheveled appearance; the dark circles under his eyes and the exhaustion etched on his face. “When was the last time you showered?”

 

“I’ve been here since Friday,” Chanyeol continues fiddling with the sound editing application, clicking the mouse _rather violently_.

 

 _Friday_ , Kyungsoo counts the days on his head and _oh._ “It’s Tuesday now,” says Kyungsoo.

 

“Look, I’m not done yet. I don’t have time to think about shower when I have this,” Chanyeol gestures at his laptop screen. At the corner of his eyes, Kyungsoo sees all the bottles of Red Bull Chanyeol has downed, and there’s another one beside him, half-finished. At this rate, he’ll probably have palpitations soon enough if he keeps being stubborn.

 

“Listen,” Kyungsoo tsks, before finally standing. “You’re saving that and I’m going to get you home. You should take a bath and rest. Like, really.”

 

“Kyungsoo–” Chanyeol says in protest.

 

“I’m really grateful for everything, Chanyeol. But this is going too far. You shouldn’t risk your health for this song. Did you even eat anything aside from Red Bull?”

 

“Again with the health lecture?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“Your health is more important than that song. It can wait. What you need now is to rest. You look like a zombie, for god’s sake.”

 

Chanyeol knew he had lost in this argument so he just nods in defeat. “Okay.”

 

—

  
Kyungsoo chuckles at the sight of Chanyeol in his most comfortable state, in one of his oversized hoodies (finally showered and fresh after four days), slumped on the floor with a bowl of popcorn and tired eyes focused on the television screen in front.

 

At that moment, Kyungsoo wanted to _maybe_ brush Chanyeol’s bangs out of his forehead and kiss him, because he looks so soft, and cute, and cuddly like the overgrown puppy he is.

 

But he stops himself, of course, Chanyeol doesn’t know that Kyungsoo had grown a not-so-little crush on him, right after he made Kyungsoo listen to his cover of Coldplay’s _Everglow_. That was too embarrassing to admit. Besides, that was when they met for the first time, when he asked Kyungsoo to work with him in SM Entertainment. It’s been months.

 

Things have surely changed from that moment. They’re a bit closer now though, after regularly hanging outside the studio doing almost all the mundane things: watching Netflix on Chanyeol’s apartment; sometimes just walking Toben and Meokmul, Chanyeol’s and Kyungsoo’s dogs respectively; sometimes just listening to music together.

 

Kyungsoo is comfortable with Chanyeol’s company; he’s kind and funny, and their interests really match. It doesn’t help that Chanyeol is hella attractive, buff, tall, talented, and apparently Kyungsoo’s type–so it’s pretty understandable that Kyungsoo has been harboring _feelings_ for the producer.

 

“Who knew the award winning producer Loey is secretly a Swiftie?” Kyungsoo teases, handing Chanyeol a bottled water, before sitting on the floor beside him. He leans his back on the sofa, before taking a swig of his own bottle. Kyungsoo grabs a handful of popcorn.

 

It was a rather random decision to play Taylor Swift’s _Reputation_ concert on Netflix, but it’s one of the most upvoted articles on Naver. Chanyeol insists that they should know why.

 

“How dare you tease me, when you have _Shake it Off_ on your playlist,” Chanyeol retorts, snorting after Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

“I don–”  
  
  
Chanyeol cackles, finger pointing in accusation. “Don’t deny it. I saw it once.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo sighs in defeat. There’s no reason to deny it anymore. “That was one time, Chanyeol,” He laughs softly because he caught him. Chanyeol has always been a good observer, anyway. “It was a good jam, though.”

 

“That’s true,” Chanyeol grins, before concentrating on what’s playing on the screen again.

 

On the screen, Taylor is playing _All Too Well_ on the piano, and mood in the room suddenly had gone different. It’s a song about memories and lost love and nostalgia. And Kyungsoo thinks this is kinda nice, and intimate, and he feels warm. It’s nice to be with Chanyeol like this.

 

“She makes the nicest lyrics, don’t you think?” Chanyeol cranes his neck to look at him straight in the eyes.

 

He wanted to say Chanyeol does, too. He writes lyrics well, and it resonates well with the public, given his many hits, including the crowd favorite, _Wait_ , which was sung by SM’s new soloist, Kai.

  
Taylor’s voice gets lost in the moment because something else catches Kyungsoo’s attention–Chanyeol’s eyes. They’re round and pretty, like him. And as Kyungsoo stares longer, he notices something else in his eyes, something like _longing_ , even fondness. It’s alluring.

 

Maybe. Just maybe, Kyungsoo wants Chanyeol to see that he feels the same.

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo manages to reply.

 

 _Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_ , Taylor Swift sings in the background.

Kyungsoo scoots closer, until the two of them are only an inch away from each other. It’s so close that he can smell the fabric conditioner that Chanyeol uses on his clothes. _Lavender._ There’s also the warmth emanating from Chanyeol’s body and it’s cozy.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes are a bit droopy now, exhaustion finally dawning on him, and Kyungsoo notices this, so he decided to offer his shoulder as a support.

 

“If you’re sleepy, you can lean on my shoulder,” he says. It’s the least he can do for him, after all, it’s his song which Chanyeol is producing. He is the reason why he’s working himself to the bone.

 

Chanyeol didn’t answer quickly, so he is quick to add. “Only if you want to.”

  
“I do,” Chanyeol does as told, tucking his head on the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder. He closes his eyes. He must’ve been really exhausted and overworked.  

 

_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well._

 

Kyungsoo leans his head on Chanyeol’s. “You shouldn’t push yourself like that again.”

 

Chanyeol hums in reply.

 

“I love every song you produce, and I’m willing to sing those songs for you, anytime. You understand, right?” He is nervous with what Chanyeol is going to reply, because it’s an almost confession, and Chanyeol might reject him. But then, when he’s welcomed with Chanyeol’s soft snores, he knows he isn’t talking to anyone anymore.

  
He smiles fondly.  
  
He’ll have to say it some other time, then.

 

 

—

 

“How do you like the lyrics, Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asks, as he plops on the couch next to Kyungsoo.

 

Jongdae has graced the studio with his presence, and thankfully, has brought enough food for the three of them. Jongdae is Chanyeol’s bestest friend and confidant, and also a lyricist in SM Entertainment. Most of Chanyeol’s songs are a collaboration between the two and Kyungsoo wouldn’t deny their chemistry because Jongdae is good too. A very good singer, even.

 

“It’s good. I like it a lot. Chanyeol writes well,” Kyungsoo nods. Jongdae is blatantly staring at him, assessing his face–looking for a reaction.

 

“Do you know who’s the inspiration behind that song?” Jongdae smiles with his kittenish grin.

 

“Uhh, no,” he shakes his head. _Was he supposed to know?_ He respects Chanyeol’s privacy and he doesn’t want to force Chanyeol to tell him things which he isn’t comfortable sharing, even if they’re close. So he doesn’t know, nor asks trivial things like that.

 

“Don’t tell Chanyeol I told you, it’s supposed to be a secret,” he says, with a playful glint in his eyes. “But it’s you. That boy is in love with your voice.”

 

He does know the latter part, the part where Chanyeol is in love with his voice. It’s flattering actually, because Chanyeol wouldn’t shut up about his voice. He just keeps on spouting compliments almost everyday about his voice–things like it’s soothing and how it can cure any illness and soulful and everything along those lines. Overwhelming at times, yes. But he secretly likes the attention Chanyeol gives him.

 

Though, the lyrics for this song? Him? That, he cannot believe. It’s a love song, for god’s sake. Why would he even write him a love song?

 

“Me?” He asks, eyes widening.

 

Jongdae chuckles. He nods eagerly. “I was with him when he found your YouTube channel. You know, that cover of Jesse Bereira’s _Promises_ , we were watching and he was quiet for a while,” he utters. “After watching, he played his keyboard. He was inspired and that’s when he asked me to find you, and then I knew that he wanted to sign you. He was eager. He really likes you and your voice.”

 

He didn’t really know the full story behind Chanyeol’s discovery of him, just that he found him on YouTube, and he wanted to sign him because of his “chocolatey” voice. And now, thanks to Jongdae and his big mouth, the secret’s out in the open. He likes him? Was he supposed to believe him now, though?

 

He was busy thinking about what Jongdae said that he missed the way Chanyeol walks in their direction.

 

“Hey, what are you guys talking about?” Chanyeol eyes them suspiciously. His eyes flit between the two of them.

 

“Nothing,” Jongdae replies. He winks at Kyungsoo. This person, really.

 

Chanyeol just stares at the two of them, confused. “Uh.. Okay.” Then, he turns his attention to Kyungsoo. “Are you ready to record the song now? You’ve listened to Jongdae’s vocal guide, right?”

 

Kyungsoo clears his throat. He’s sure his face is all red now, because Jongdae is laughing beside him. “Yeah, sure.”

 

Oh god. He doesn’t know what to do with that new information. But he’ll just deal with that later when he’s done recording.

 

—

 

Fours hours later, it is finally a wrap. The song turned out well, it’s an R&B, a soulful song which showcased Kyungsoo’s vocals, and he’s happy with the outcome. Chanyeol was equally pleased; his long arms enveloping the smaller in a tight hug when he came out of the recording room. The way Chanyeol’s face lit up as he repeatedly says, _it’s perfect_ , has Kyungsoo blushing. That was cute though, he just clung unto Kyungsoo like a child until Kyungsoo fake coughs and he realized that he’s been hugging him for a while.

 

“So what do you think is a good title for this song? _Tell Me What Is Love_?” Chanyeol asks, once he’s settled on his office chair.

 

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow in contemplation. “Is that okay? It seems long.”

 

“Then, how about going with _Love_? That’s shorter.” He suggests, later on, laughing and face scrunching at his ridiculous suggestion.

 

“Isn’t that a bit cliche?”

 

“ _What is Love_?” Kyungsoo offers in all seriousness.  

 

“Are you asking me right now? Because I don’t know the answer to that question,” he shrugs his shoulders.

 

Kyungsoo chuckles. “You idiot. That’s the title, _What is Love._ ”

 

He chuckles at his stupidity. “ _What is Love_ , huh. Sounds good,” Chanyeol grins, satisfied. “We’ll go with that, then.”  

  
“Okay.” Kyungsoo smiles in return.

 

The work is done, then. They’ll just have to wait and see what will happen next. And just like that, the anticipation is already killing him.

 

—

 

As expected the song topped the charts as soon as it was released. Kyungsoo has had a small following because of his YouTube channel, but he gained some attention after Chanyeol posted about his song on his Instagram account. The latter had 16 million followers, afterall, and many people anticipate his works. He’s a renowned producer who has collaborated with local and international artists. It was a good promotion on Kyungsoo’s part, and seeing now that he’s in the charts, it worked well to his benefit. Article after article had been published praising him, some even dubbing him as the next _Yoo Young Jin_. While that is very flattering, Kyungsoo thinks he still has a long way to go.  

 

Of course, Chanyeol was the first one to call him when the news came. He posted about it too. He called at midnight, just when Kyungsoo was about to sleep.

 

“Congratulations on your first all-kill,” Chanyeol mutters. He could imagine him smiling from ear to ear, just by the tone of his voice. “As expected.”

 

“Thank you. But really, it’s all because of you. You’re the one who made the song, Yeol. I just sang it,” Kyungsoo says. That was no doubt. It was all thanks to Chanyeol. He’s the genius composer whose songs apparently top the charts every single time.  

 

“Yeol?” Chanyeol asks, a hint of surprise on his voice.

 

“Oh.” He blinks, mind suddenly turning blank. That was stupid. He licks his lips nervously. He suddenly feels shy. “Does that make you uncomfortable?”

 

“Uh–H-hey, no. It’s okay.” Chanyeol clarifies. “I was just surprised.”

 

“Oh.” He says dumbly. The other line remained quiet. This is getting awkward. He shouldn’t have said that. It’s stupid and embarrassing.

 

“Then...” Chanyeol starts, sounding a bit uncertain. “It’s probably okay to call you Soo, right?”

 

Oh.

 

Oh. Now, that is what’s stupid. He’s ridiculous for worrying over something like that. Of course, Chanyeol didn’t mind. He suddenly feels giddy. “Do you even need to ask?”

 

Kyungsoo realizes at that moment that, with Chanyeol, everything is just easy and natural and  comfortable. And Kyungsoo just wonders why he had to second guess that.

 

Chanyeol’s laugh fills his ears, and he knows then that he has never been more in love. And seriously, though, he’s a bit convinced that he might actually feel the same.

 

—

 

Things went fine after that. More than fine, actually. Kyungsoo eventually went by the screen name D.O. in his promotions, and he has received a lot of love calls to appear on radio broadcasts. He’s been receiving attention, and just lately, he was offered to dub an animation film called _Underdog_. He is a budding artist, and work has been keeping him busy.

 

On days when he isn’t doing anything, his routine with Chanyeol remains: working at the studio, just watching him work, Netflix marathon at his apartment, and on some rare days, they watch movies at the cinemas. They’re closer more than ever. Saying that they’re the best of friends seems like the easy way out, but they both know that there’s something else unspoken. They just do not talk about their relationship, it’s an unspoken territory, something they’re careful not to bring up. And Kyungsoo doesn’t complain, because he thinks it’s okay too, either way, and it’s just a label. He’s happy with the way things are with Chanyeol.

 

It all changed on his birthday, though, when Chanyeol decided to hang out in Kyungsoo’s apartment and surprise him.

 

“Happy Birthday, Soo,” Chanyeol  grins. There he goes again, with that stupidly handsome face, looking at Kyungsoo like _that_. It makes Kyungsoo’s knees weak and Chanyeol just knows it. He’s sure. That’s why he keeps on doing it.

 

“Here.” Chanyeol took an envelope out of pocket and hands it to Kyungsoo after.

 

“Oh,” he says. “What’s this?” He carefully opens the envelope, and he gasps, a little wide eyed, as he sees what’s inside.

 

_Two tickets to Gummy’s concert._

 

Kyungsoo’s chest is filled with so much fondness and he just wants to burst because Chanyeol fucking remembered. He briefly mentioned before that he wishes to watch Gummy live at least once, and he remembered. And now...

 

“Oh my god. How did you–You really didn’t have to,” he utters, cheeks flushing. He was taken aback and he didn’t know how else to react.

 

“No, it’s alright. You wanted to watch this, right?” Chanyeol is still smiling at him and Kyungsoo’s heart is beating so fast. He was deeply touched.

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nods. “Thank you, Chanyeol. I mean it.” There’s so much warmth in his voice, and he hopes Chanyeol feels it.

 

“Hey, it’s no problem.” Chanyeol waves his hands excessively in assurance.

 

“Why are there two tickets, though?” He cannot stop himself from asking.

 

“Well, you know... Just in case... You want to go with your boyfriend...” Chanyeol sounded nervous. He was biting his lower lip, looking anywhere else other than Kyungsoo’s face.

 

Kyungsoo blinks. Does he really need to say that? Does he actually think that he’s been seeing someone else? Just what have they been doing this whole time? Isn’t that flirting? Or dating?

 

Chanyeol looked so unsure that Kyungsoo knew he had to do this. It’s about time, though. No more running in circles.

 

“Oh,” he says, wide-eyed, before smirking. “You mean, you?”

 

The look on Chanyeol’s face was unexplainable–there was disbelief and bewilderment. His eyes had gone big, and mouth agape. “Me?” asks Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s cheeks are red now too.

 

Kyungsoo knew it had to happen one day. And it was today.

  
Kyungsoo’s lips curl in amusement. “I know what you’re doing. You’re fishing,” he laughs. “And yes, you. Don’t tell me you think I’m dating someone else.”

 

“What–We-we’re dati–”

 

It was short yet sweet. A short press on Chanyeol’s lips, but Kyungsoo thinks it’s nice, his chest bursting with affection. “Now, that shut you up,” he mumbles. He glances at him with a smug look on his face.

 

After a few seconds, Chanyeol’s laughter fills his ears. Chanyeol shakes his head at how incredible it has been.

 

Kyungsoo stands on his toes to reach and envelope Chanyeol’s face with both palms. “Don’t even deny it, you intended to go with me to Gummy’s concert, didn’t you?”

 

Chanyeol nods eagerly. “Of course. That was the initial plan,” he sighs. “But, I wasn’t sure… Maybe you’ve really been seeing someone else.”

 

He tiptoes and kisses him again. This time, it’s longer. Still sweet. “Do you still doubt me?”

 

There it is again, Chanyeol’s round eyes, this time, he’s sure, they’re full with affection and warmth, and they send butterflies on Kyungsoo’s stomach.

 

He shakes his head. “No.” He chuckles, before moving closer and kissing him on the cheeks. “I can’t believe you, though.”

 

“I can’t believe you had to surprise me like this too.” He says, snaking his arm on Chanyeol’s waist. His heart is incredibly full tonight.

 

“That makes the two of us, then.” The two of them laugh at that.


End file.
